


Room Service

by Reijikotoboner



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One more thing-, Otoya’s a fucking virgin @ age twenty uh, Prostitute AU, Prostitution, This is such a cursed au im so sorry, Voyeurism, also its not even close to his birthday why the fuck did I write this, anyways I’m sorry in advance to anyone who reads this it’s way too self indulgent tbh, i just wanted an excuse to write smut of these two and it was 3am, oH also Tokiya is a bottom in this thanks gn, theyre not idols in this au they’re just roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reijikotoboner/pseuds/Reijikotoboner
Summary: It’s Otoya’s 20th birthday, he’s STILL a virgin, so Syo calls up a prostitute for him, but he definitely didn’t expect it to be someone he knew.





	Room Service

Otoya could  _ not  _ believe he let Syo talk him into this. It was Otoya’s twentieth birthday, and Syo was more than determined to help get his friend laid as a birthday gift, since, not to Syo’s surprise, he was still a virgin. At this point, Syo knew that Otoya was into guys, so he found a “special” prostitution service just for him.

_ Then all you gotta do is just wait in the room for your guy to arrive _ .

Syo’s words rang in Otoya’s head as he sat on the bed in the hotel room.

_ It’s not like you’ll ever see the guy again, so don’t stress about it. _

Right. Syo had a point, although the idea seemed ludicrous, Otoya didn’t  _ completely  _ object to the idea of getting laid. He had some frustrations of his own he wanted to get out anyways. Frustrations over a particular dark blue-haired roommate of his.

Tokiya. Quiet, a bit on the reserved side, funny at times, and  _ absolutely gorgeous.  _ More recently, Otoya found it hard to get the boy out of his mind, and the thoughts of what he might have been doing when he snuck out at night without telling anyone didn’t help Otoya’s own cause either. Though they were close, Tokiya always dodged Otoya’s questions about his ‘nightly crusades’, so he eventually just stopped asking.

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke the silence in the room and a scarily familiar voice sounded from the other side. 

“ _ Room service _ ,” It said. The code phrase, since room service obviously wasn’t going to be needed in a room that was  _ just  _ checked out less than twenty minutes ago.

“Ah- coming!” Otoya called out as he nervously made his way to the door, feeling his hand shake a bit as he reached for the door knob, only to open the door to-

“ _ Tokiya?! _ ” Otoya exclaimed, face flushing a bright red, almost like his own hair, and his eyes widening to the size of dinner platters. “ _ You’re  _ a-“ A hand was slapped over his mouth as he was pushed inside the room, and the door was kicked shut behind them, a click sounding as it locked automatically.

“ _ Quiet _ ,” The taller boy ordered through his teeth, obvious concern and confusion in his face as he slowly removed his hand from the other’s mouth.

“B-but how? I-is this- Did you-“ Otoya could barely put his shock into words as he stuttered, trying to process the past minute of events.

“I got this job to earn some extra money for us, okay?” Tokiya said blatantly, trying to reassure Otoya. “I figured you might find out eventually, but this… this definitely was  _ not _ the way I thought things would go.”

“Toki!  _ How _ are you being so calm about this?!” Otoya shouted, still hardly able to comprehend all of this.

“Well, this  _ is  _ my job after all,” He replied. “Syo found out the hard way himself, but we only ended up getting a couple coffees instead, and he swore he wouldn’t tell anyone. Though, I would not be surprised if he was the one who set this up.”

“Wh- Why the hell would Syo set this- Oh.  _ OH, _ ” It clicked in Otoya’s head as his face burned. Of course that little shit knew he liked Tokiya. In fact, the only person who didn’t know about Otoya’s infatuation was Mr. Blue-Haired-Oblivious, who was now standing in front of him as a prostitute that had been called there  _ “special for him”  _ as Syo had told him.

“I believe this may have just been a prank of his,” Tokiya shook his head. “I’m sorry- I just…” He paused. “Remember that expensive thing you said you wanted? I just wanted to be able to get you something special for your birthday, and this last job was actually going to be exactly what I needed to buy it for you,” The man looked down at the ground with what looked like a light pink dusting his cheeks. “I was planning on quitting once I got the money I needed.”

“Toki, I…” Otoya could feel himself tearing up in the slightest. He hardly knew what to say, yet his mouth decided to work faster than his mind, speaking from his heart instead, which felt like it was beating at a million miles a minute, mere seconds from bursting out of his chest. “I don’t need any stupid old gift for my birthday… all I really ever wanted was  _ you _ .” The words gushed out as if the plug keeping in his feelings had just been removed.

“Y-you wha-“ Tokiya had started to look up in surprise, when suddenly Otoya’s lips were crashed into his own as the red-haired boy pulled him forward. And as quickly as it had started, the kiss ended, Otoya pulling away.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I’ve always wanted to do that,” Otoya smiled a bit sadly. “And I’m sure after today, I’ll never get the chance again.”

Tokiya stood there in front of the shorter boy, completely astounded at how the tables had just turned on him. “Otoya… my… my gift to you was supposed to be part of my confession,” He admitted, his own face heating up as well.

Otoya felt like he was going to explode. Maybe Syo  _ did  _ know what he was doing when he sent Tokiya over here. “R-really?!” He was utterly shocked.

Tokiya gave a small chuckle. “I wouldn’t lie to you,” He smiled softly.

Otoya practically lunged forward and embraced Tokiya, burying his face in his shoulder. “I love you,” He said, muffled, but he knew it was just enough for Tokiya to hear as he felt the other’s arms wrap around him as well.

“It’s late but… I think there still may be time to give you a birthday gift,” Tokiya commented, spinning the two of them, pulling Otoya on top of him and onto the bed. “Me,” He said, looking Otoya dead in the eyes.

If Otoya’s face wasn’t already a beet red, it was now.

“This  _ is _ what you want, isn’t it?” Tokiya’s head cocked in the slightest.

“I- Y-yes, but-“ Otoya struggled to say through his own flustered state. “I don’t want to do this if you don’t want to,” He shifted his eyes.

Tokiya made a move and pulled Otoya’s face closer to his by the collar of his shirt, kissing him softly on the lips. After a short moment, he pulled away but kept their faces close together as he spoke softly with a genuine smile. “I’ve wanted the same thing as you for longer than you’d even know.”

Those few words.

Those are the words that triggered it.

Otoya shut his eyes and brought his lips against Tokiya’s. Tokiya’s hands loosened from Otoya’s collar and drifted up to cup his face instead. Both of their lips practically melted together, almost like puzzle pieces that finally found their matching part.

After a bit of soft kissing Tokiya took it upon himself to slightly nibble at Otoya’s bottom lip, hoping he’d take the hint. Luckily, he did, and their kiss escalated. It didn’t take very long for Tokiya to let Otoya’s tongue reign in the kiss, both of them gasping for air occasionally before greedily going right back in for more, as if they’d been starved of contact like this.

Otoya didn’t realize it at first, but his knee was positioned  right in between Tokiya’s legs, giving him the upper hand. Once he noticed, he shifted it in the slightest running it lightly on Tokiya’s crotch, causing the boy below him to let out a soft gasp into the kiss. Otoya pulled back from the kiss and smiled just a bit, using his knee to put just a bit more pressure to the area.

“Do you like that?” The red-haired boy asked, a tiny tinge of cockiness in his voice, to which Tokiya only replied with a silent nod and an almost inaudible whimper.

Otoya leaned down once more to kiss Tokiya on the lips before moving downwards to plant a few kisses on his neck, sucking a bit as well, but not enough to leave any marks just quite yet.

“O-Otoya…” Tokiya breathed, wrapping his arms around Otoya’s neck.

“Mm hm?” Otoya hummed, still continuing his work on Tokiya’s neck.

Tokiya blushed and shifted his eyes, almost as if he were embarrassed to say what he was about to say. “Can we… do something more?”

“Oh?” Otoya smirked. “Already a bit eager, huh?”

Tokiya didn’t reply, keeping his gaze averted in embarrassment.

Once more, Otoya softly pecked him on the lips. “What did you have in mind?” He moved himself off of Tokiya, the two of them sitting upright on the bed.

“This is  _ your _ birthday, not mine,” Tokiya stated, leaning towards Otoya. “I… I should be the one trying to make  _ you _ feel good,” He then closed the small gap between the two of them, kissing Otoya again as he let a hand drift down to Otoya’s pants, lightly beginning to rub him through the fabric and earning a small noise of pleasure from the slightly shorter boy.

Tokiya couldn’t help but smirk a bit into the kiss at Otoya’s sensitivity. It was pretty cute, he had to admit.

Tokiya obviously knew what he was doing when he unbuttoned Otoya’s shirt, trailing kisses down his chest before stopping at his waistband, fiddling with the belt before pulling it off and casting it aside without a care. He unbuttoned Otoya’s jeans and then unzipped them with his teeth, a move that made Otoya’s erection throb slightly in his pants.

Although Otoya was slightly jealous over those who got to have Tokiya to themselves first, he was incredibly happy that no one would ever get to have him this way again, other than himself. Tokiya was  _ his  _ now, and that was all that mattered.

Tokiya pulled down Otoya’s pants without hesitation, tossing them aside as well. The tent in Otoya’s underwear was quite a bit bigger than Tokiya had first thought. Holy shit, he couldn’t wait to have that inside of him, but he was going to have to if he wanted to make Otoya’s ‘gift’ last as long as he could make it.

Otoya blushed at Tokiya’s staring, but forgot all about the embarrassment when he let out a gasp as Tokiya wrapped his lips around the tip of his clothed dick. His hand slid into Tokiya’s hair, gripping softly on the other’s smooth locks of hair.

Tokiya hummed in amusement at Otoya’s sensitivity, this action sending vibrations through Otoya’s entire body, causing him to tighten his grip some. After a little bit more teasing, Tokiya pulled off with a small popping noise, kissing Otoya’s stomach as he finally pulled his underwear down, exposing him completely to Tokiya.

Otoya shivered as he felt Tokiya run his slender fingers along the outline of his length. Before he knew it, Tokiya had his mouth wrapped around him and had began to bob his head up and down.

“O-oh my god, T-Toki,” Otoya moaned out, fingers still gripping tighter onto Tokiya’s hair.

The slight tug at his hair only made him moan around Otoya, the feeling causing Otoya to lose his already fractured composure.

It didn’t take Otoya too much longer to feel a familiar knot in his stomach, warmth pooling in that area.

“A-ah, Toki, I-I’m… I- I can’t I’m gonna-“ Despite Otoya’s attempted warnings, Tokiya kept his pace, swirling his tongue around the tip a bit until Otoya came in his mouth with a loud, drawn out moan. Tokiya swallowed every last drop before sitting up. “Holy… shit…” Otoya panted, leaning back against the wall behind him.

“That wasn’t all of it,” Tokiya said, looking Otoya in the eyes. “How could I give you a proper birthday gift without a show?~” He hummed as he began slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. He trailed his fingers from his neck and down his chest, leaving one of his hands to toy with one of his nipples as the other one drifted down to palm at his crotch a bit. 

“Mm, Otoya~” Tokiya moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he began to pleasure himself, right in front of Otoya, just for his viewing pleasure.

God. Even though he just came, Otoya could feel himself getting hard again, just at the sight of Tokiya.

Tokiya began to slide his pants off, wanting to reveal himself completely for Otoya. He shifted a bit to get them all the way off before kneeling in his spot again, legs spread slightly. Otoya watched intently as Tokiya began to slowly stroke himself. Then, Tokiya brought his other hand back upwards, sticking a couple fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and moaning softly around them as he continued to work himself. Once they were nice and wet, he removed them from his mouth and stopped stroking. He changed positions again, making sure Otoya could see as he inserted one of his fingers inside himself, biting his lip as he did so.

Otoya couldn’t help but be completely enraptured by the display, watching every move and taking in every sound Tokiya made.

Tokiya’s breath hitched as he inserted a second finger, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he began to push them in and out of his entrance. He curled his fingers a bit and started to scissor them to stretch himself out for Otoya, hardly able to stay patient. Although, the look in Otoya’s eyes as he watched him showed a similar feeling.

After he had fully prepared himself, Tokiya pulled his fingers out, sitting there with his legs spread for just a moment to catch his breath as he panted lightly. Once he was ready he crawled forward towards the red-head, whose face was hardly a different shade from his hair in that moment, and rested in his lap. Tokiya leaned in to kiss Otoya passionately, smiling a bit smugly as he felt one of the other’s hands move up to cup his ass.

“Was that a good performance?~” Tokiya breathed into the kiss, arms resting on either side of Otoya’s neck.

“Mm, y-yeah… but I just… I just…” Otoya mumbled in between kisses.

“Want to fuck me?” Tokiya asked, voice lowering. “Is that what you want, Otoya?” He teased a bit as he grinded himself lightly against the other’s erection.

“Mm… Mm-hm,” Otoya replied shakily.

Tokiya pulled away from the kiss, leaning forward to whisper in Otoya’s ear, nipping at it slightly. “Then say it~ Tell me what you want to do to me. Tell me how you want to mess me up. How you want to make me  _ scream _ your name until it’s the only thing I know how to say.”

“ _ GOD, FINE! _ ” Otoya finally gave in to Tokiya’s teasing. “ _ Please _ , Toki, I want to  _ fuck _ you, I want you to be  _ mine _ and no one else’s and I want it to stay that way because I  _ love _ you!”

Tokiya was almost shocked by Otoya’s blatant response. He nearly didn’t expect Otoya to be so forward, but he definitely couldn’t say he didn’t like it. “Then why don’t you?”

Suddenly, Otoya made a quick move, ending in him pinning Tokiya to the bed beneath him. Tokiya gave a smirk, having planned for this to happen since he started the teasing, but Otoya didn’t care at this point. He just wanted Tokiya finally all for himself.

Tokiya took it upon himself to wrap his legs around Otoya’s waist for better leverage, brining his ass up to the perfect height for Otoya to push himself in. Tokiya bit his lip as he felt the end of Otoya’s cock push inside of him. After a moment for both of them to adjust, Otoya slowly began pushing himself in all the way, letting out a bit of a shaky breath. He hadn’t even begun to move yet and the feeling was already overwhelming. He’d only ever dreamed of how good it would feel to be able to hold Tokiya, to kiss him, to  _ fuck him,  _ and now it was really happening.

“Are you alright?” Tokiya’s tone had changed from seductive to mildly concerned, though in a loving way.

“Y-yeah,” Otoya stuttered, keeping his hands on either side of Tokiya’s head. “A-are you?”

“I’m ready when you are, Otoya,” Tokiya reassured the other. “You could never hurt me,” He smiled as he leaned up to place a slow, sweet kiss on Otoya’s lips.

Otoya smiled softly himself before Tokiya pulled away and gave him a little nod. The red-haired boy began to slowly move in and out of Tokiya, the both of them taking a bit before a steady rhythm was built up. Tokiya let out a few low moans and mewls as Otoya worked up his speed.

“Hah…. you feel so good, Toki~” Otoya bit his lip as Tokiya’s grip on him seemed to tighten slightly.

Tokiya held in most of his pleas. He was completely enveloped in the feeling of Otoya inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to beg for him to go harder and faster, but he wanted Otoya to be able to go at his own pace. This was supposed to be for Otoya’s pleasure more than his own. He could only let out a whine in response to Otoya’s remark, his mind clouded with the sensation.

“C-can I speed up?” Otoya asked carefully, almost reading Tokiya’s mind. 

“ _ God, yes, _ ” Tokiya breathed, surprising Otoya in the slightest with his response.

Otoya then began to speed up, thrusting himself harder into Tokiya, unable to hold in a few moans of his own. A particular snap of his hips hit a particular spot inside of Tokiya that made him moan out loudly.  _ Found it _ .

From that point on, Otoya made it his priority to hit that spot as hard and as many times as he could. Luckily, he had pretty good accuracy, and with each thrust, Tokiya’s moans became louder and louder, his fingernails beginning to dig into Otoya’s skin and leaving marks, though Otoya didn’t care. He was willing to take the pleasure with the pain.

“Shit, O-Otoya, I-I’m-“ Tokiya choked out as he was continually thrusted into. His words were cut off as he let out a loud string of moans, Otoya’s name spilling from his mouth as he came all over their chests.

Otoya wasn’t far behind, feeling himself edge closer with each thrust. “Toki- I- I won’t last much longer…” He panted out. His own moans became less held back and with one last thrust he came inside of Tokiya with a shaky moan. He panted as he slowly pulled out, his cum slowly dripping out of Tokiya. It wasn’t until he pulled out that he realized that he came _inside_. His eyes became wide.

“Oh- Oh my God, Toki, I-I’m so sorry-“ Tokiya cut him off with a kiss, Otoya relaxing into it.

“It’s alright… I wanted you to,” Tokiya whispered in light pants. 

Otoya smiled a bit sheepishly at him before Tokita let go of him, laying on the bed. Otoya laid himself down next to him and draped an arm around the other. “I love you,” He said.

“I love you too,” Tokiya turned his head to kiss Otoya chastely on the lips before scooting a bit closer to him.

“Mm, can we clean up in the morning..? ‘M tired,” Otoya hummed a bit childishly as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Tokiya’s neck. 

Tokiya sighed and shook his head, a small smile still present on his face. “Fine.”

Otoya peppered a few more sweet kisses on Tokiya’s neck before his breathing steadied. He had fallen asleep. Tokiya ran a hand through his hair before he accepted that he was trapped in Otoya’s clutches and soon fell asleep himself.

•••

Otoya’s phone buzzed on the bedside table as he and Tokiya still slept.

_ 1 Missed Text _

_ Syo: Happy Birthday, bro. Hope you liked your gift ;) _

**Author's Note:**

> That was terrible I’m sorry-


End file.
